


Как скажешь, любимый. Как скажешь, дорогой

by kittymara



Series: Без названия-2 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Het, Humor, Original Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почему рушатся семьи? Уходит любовь? Накапливаются непримиримые противоречия? Перебегает дорогу молодая вертихвостка, виляя упругим задом, и коварно отвлекает мужчину от выполнения супружеского долга? Врезается клином служебный роман, и женщина тонет в глубинах порочной страсти, забывая накормить мужа котлетой по-киевски? Семейное счастье разбивается о быт? Понижение курса евро на фондовой бирже колеблет чашу весов с супружеской парой вниз? Всякое случается, причин в общем-то множество.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как скажешь, любимый. Как скажешь, дорогой

Почему рушатся семьи? Уходит любовь? Накапливаются непримиримые противоречия? Перебегает дорогу молодая вертихвостка, виляя упругим задом, и коварно отвлекает мужчину от выполнения супружеского долга? Врезается клином служебный роман, и женщина тонет в глубинах порочной страсти, забывая накормить мужа котлетой по-киевски? Семейное счастье разбивается о быт? Понижение курса евро на фондовой бирже колеблет чашу весов с супружеской парой вниз? Всякое случается, причин в общем-то множество. И когда непоправимое происходит, супруги начинают делить имущество и детей, окончательно потроша разоренное семейное гнездо. Развод - дело сложное, долгое, зачастую кровавое. Редко кому удается расстаться друзьями. Тем приятнее для мужчины, когда женщина, существо коварное и противоречивое, идет на уступки и принимает все условия своего бывшего. То была присказка, сказочка следует далее...

Жили-были в законном браке Людмила Александровна и Петр Семенович Одинцовы. Сошлись эти граждане, будучи студентами, в процессе встреч и интимных свиданий очень сильно понравились друг другу и, не раздумывая долго, окольцевались в загсе. После символического действа, не мудрствуя лукаво, начали претворять в жизнь программу максимум. Кушали суп с фрикадельками и пили чай на кухне, покупали ложки, вилки, ножи, телевизор, второй телевизор, всяческую мебель, взяли кредит под покупку машины, настрогали в уютном полумраке спальни мальчика и девочку, каждые выходные выезжали на дачу, раз в два года посещали какой-нибудь заморский курорт, Петр Семенович не любил тещу, Людмила Александровна не переваривала свекровь. Все было как у людей. Сплошное незамутненное счастье. Впрочем, о карьере тоже не забывали. Она имела репутацию прекрасного гинеколога и соответствовала, он пошел на государственную службу и трудился в городской мэрии на благо родного города и личного бюджета. Деточки росли здоровыми, умными, радовали родных хорошим аппетитом и отличными оценками. Не жизнь, а рай в домашнем интерьере.

Но не бывает всегда и все хорошо. То есть хорошо-то бывает, но не всегда. Или не все. Короче говоря, семейное существование тоже подвержено катаклизмам. Как это происходит? Неожиданно ясный небосклон затягивает тучами, налетает буря и сметает хрупкое жилище, сыпется град и пробивает крышу дома, или ударяет молния и поджигает все вокруг, оставляя после себя выжженное пепелище. По Одинцовым паровым катком проехалась та самая карьера вкупе с кризисом среднего возраста. Внезапно, но, в принципе, вполне предсказуемо, Петра Семеновича повысили. Зарплата выросла неимоверно, вместе с ней выросли многочисленные запросы. Большой чиновник огляделся по сторонам, и увидел огромное количество дам, не охваченных его вниманием.  
\- "Как же так?!" - подумал он. - "Что-то я упустил. Нет, жалеть не о чем. Людочка, Сереженька, Мариночка - путеводные огоньки на тропе к дому. А надо ли мне, подобно тупому волу, туда тащиться? Вопрос... Ведь в приемной сидит секретарша Лидочка! Ах, какая девушка! Красный диплом, ноги как у модели, голубые глазки. Блеск! А Ирма Леонидовна! Ах, какая женщина! Французские духи, пышные прелести в декольте, сказочные бедра. Шик! Надо что-то делать" - подытожил он, и запустил бумажный самолетик, сложенный из прошлогоднего отчета, в потолок.  
Надо сказать, думал Петр Семенович недолго, но весьма продуктивно. Процесс ускорило явление Лидочки с подносом, на котором она разместила чашечку крепкого ароматного кофе, сахарницу, изящные серебряные щипчики и соусник со свежими сливками. Над всем этим великолепием порхала смутная загадочная улыбка молоденькой секретарши.  
\- "Какая задница!" - восхитился Петр Семенович, и окончательно решился на разговор с женой.  
Но прежде стоило обезопасить свои тылы от каких-либо неожиданностей. Этим он и занялся в первую очередь...

\- Что? Чего ты хочешь, Петя? - устало спросила Людмила Александровна и близоруко прищурилась.  
\- Развода, - терпеливо повторил муж. Он мудро рассудил, что поликлиника будет наилучшим местом для такого непростого разговора. Скандал жена вряд ли закатит, а домой он не собирался возвращаться. - Прошу полюбовного развода. Квартиру я уже купил, вещи сегодня перевез. Машину, дачу оставляю вам, обеспечу алименты и не только. О детях не забуду - ты даже не думай. Будут получать все самое лучшее. Не тащи только сор из избы. Если испортишь мне карьеру, то сама понимаешь, материальная помощь будет в мизерных размерах.  
\- А по какой причине ты хочешь развестись? - спокойно спросила Людмила Александровна.  
Тут Петр Семенович засмущался и покраснел как мальчишка.  
\- Хочу погулять вволю.  
\- Понятно. Погулять, значит. И что надо обязательно разводиться?  
\- Люда, ты же знаешь, я никогда не был сторонником полумер. Мне нужна полная свобода действий, поле для маневра, все такое.  
\- Вот как. Хорошо. Получишь свой развод. Только вот что, Петя, не надо алиментов.  
\- Как же не надо, - запротестовал было он.  
\- Не перебивай меня, - осадила Людмила Александровна. - Детей я отдаю тебе, и сама стану выплачивать на их содержание.  
\- Что?!  
\- Забирать буду на выходных. Так и договоримся.  
\- Э...  
\- И смотри мне, Петя, чтобы никаких блядей в доме. У тебя на руках наши дети. И никаких полуфабрикатов. У Сережи гастрит, ты знаешь. И следи за учебой. Это их будущее, нельзя запускать. У Мариночки не очень хорошо с математикой, придется помогать.  
\- Но Люда!  
\- Все! Пока-пока, ты меня и так от работы оторвал. У меня в кресле лежит клиентка в порнографической позе.  
И Людмила Александровна стремительно пошла прочь, кивая на ходу проходящим коллегам, а Петр Семенович остался стоять с открытым ртом посреди коридора. Она свернула за угол и исчезла. Но через минуту зазвонил телефон. Он вытащил сотовый из карман и ответил на вызов.  
\- Петя, я договорюсь о перевозке детских вещей прямо сегодня, - сладким голосом пропела Людмила Александровна. - Ты давай, наведи у себя порядок, чтобы все было на высшем уровне. Еще раз пока-пока...

Спустя пару месяцев Людмила Александровна, да что там, Людочка, помолодевшая, посвежевшая заскочила в гости к бывшему супругу. Дав развод, она первым делом села на диету, в кратчайшие сроки похудела, обновила гардероб, пошла на курсы повышения квалификации. Следующим пунктом занялась личной жизнью. Завела бурный роман с заведующим поликлиникой, попутно на сайте знакомств встретила молодого человека, и кокетничала с ним посредством веб-камеры, раздумывая, переходить ли на живое общение. Скучать было некогда.  
Петр Семенович возился на кухне, и злобно зыркнул на весело щебечущую супругу.  
\- Да-да, я знаю, что пропала, не отвечала на звонки, и не забрала Мариночку и Сережку на выходные. Но знаешь, Геннадию Иванычу по знакомству предложили горящие билеты в Таиланд. За полцены. Представляешь?! Когда бы еще выпала такая возможность? Петя, я побывала в сказке! В общем так. Сейчас мне некогда, надо бежать на работу, а вечером забегу и принесу подарки. Я купила тебе очень милую прихватку и набор полотенец. Оценишь. Дома есть кто?  
\- Марина, - мрачно ответил Петр Семенович. Мясорубка жалобно скрипела под тяжелой мужской рукой. На ужин намечались котлеты.  
\- Отлично! Пойду поцелую мою детку, - обрадовалась Людмила Александровна, и, дробно застучав каблуками, выскочила из кухни.

Петр Семенович печально вздохнул, сполоснул руки, не заморачиваясь, вытер их о передник, присел на краешек стула и стал гипнотизировать металлический бок чайника. Личная жизнь... присутствовала. Завязался вялотекущий роман с Лидочкой, причем он подозревал, что был у нее не единственным спонсором. Ирма Леонидовна дала от ворот поворот, сказав, что ей не нужен любовник с детьми на руках. Она мол женщина дорогая, и знает себе цену, ей нужно отдавать всего себя. А что можно отдать, когда вечером надо бежать домой, готовить диетическую еду, убирать в квартире и проверять уроки у двух малолетних лбов? Нанятой гувернантке дети дружно устроили бойкот, и она уволилась через неделю. Да и вообще зарплата оказалась не такой высокой, как казалось вначале. Потом танцевальный кружок, футбольная секция. А еще родительские собрания в школе. И родители нападают с упреками, что разрушил семью, и отказываются лишний раз присмотреть за внуками, ибо нечего бегать и крутить шашни со всякими потаскухами. Между тем, бывшая кинулась в блядство и ничего. Вон цветет и пахнет. Нет, совсем не так он представлял себе свободу.

\- Папа! - громко крикнула из комнаты дочка. - У меня сложение в примере не сходится. Помоги!

Петр Семенович тяжело вздохнул, встал из-за стола, повесил передник на крючок и пошел вспоминать математику за третий класс...

Знал бы он какой сюрприз преподнесет ему сын, когда подрастет, то, наверное, сбежал бы со свободы в монастырь, однако коварная судьба молчала и не подавала никаких знаков. Разве что учительница танцев очень хвалила врожденный артистизм и пластичность Сереженьки, но Петр Семенович, вконец измотанный жизненными проблемами, не придал сему настораживающему факту особого внимания. Некогда внимать намекам свыше, когда ужин на носу, и по углам сидят голодные дети.

После математики надо было жарить котлеты.


End file.
